I'm bored sorry
by MiaRain
Summary: Yuki's at meetings. He clearly told Shuichi not to leave the house because of his last incident. Does he listen? Ofcourse not! He doesn't listen and his worst nightmare happens. summary makes sense when i post 3rd chap
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was my first ever gravitation fiction I wrote… FINE! The only one I ever wrote! (XD) I wrote it last year and I'm currently working on. But it is a really,

Really, really full of drama one (I say it's sad) Thanks for the reviews on '57 Things…' I truly appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation, not even the characters *sniffle*

(But you should know that because this is a fan fiction site ^-^.)

I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER NOW, ENJOY!!!

************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean?"

"What else would I mean?! I'm sick Shuichi!"

"Hiro, can you..." He stopped as Hiro interrupted him. "Oh-no, I'm not leaving my house to come over. Please I just want to sleep..." Shuichi slammed the phone on its receiver.

"Well sorry, Hiro. I can't come over. Yuki won't let me leave the house. Thanks for inviting me anyway!"

He slumped against the wall, he felt like a kitten trapped in a hot house.

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

It's hot! Yuki's going to be mad I broke the air conditioner. Well what can I do now? Yuki said, "Do. Not. Leave. Out. That. Door."

It scared me a little how he said it. Last time I left the house when he was gone, I kind of got lost.

**FLASH BACK**

"Yuki I'm really sorry." He glared at me. It wasn't my fault I got a little lost and called him crying from the police station to pick me up.

He's really mad at me because when he got to the police station he burst through the door and said. "Where the hell is Shuichi Shindou?"

I jumped from the chair to him and yelled, "YUKIII!" The police man said. "Umm, sir, he got lost so we brought him here and..."

"You damned baka! You dragged me out of a meeting, got me a speeding ticket, almost made me run people over, because you got lost!

I should tape a navigator to your head." I started to cry after he was done yelling. Then we left out the door and he said. "Your lucky were at a police station."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shuichi shivered a little at the threat he remembered Yuki telling him and he also said if I leave out the door, he better have witnesses when he comes to find me.

"I'm so bored!" Shuichi got up from the floor and went into Yuki's and his room, then plopped onto the bed. What am I supposed to do I Can't cook because I always start fires.

I can't go out the door...Wait! Didn't Yuki say don't leave out the door." Shuichi turned his body to fully face...

"The window," He smiled."He never said anything about his escape window."

He thought a minute. "Oh yeah it's in his study". Shuichi ran until the door was right in front of him. He was about to touch the knob when the phone rang and he jumped.

"Stupid phone," He muttered. Wait what if it's Yuki! What if he has a camera stashed somewhere? He froze in place as fear took over him.

Stiffly Shuichi faked like he was dusting off the knob to the office.

*RRRRING* *RRRING* *RRRING*

_"Hi, this is Shuichi's and Yuki's answering machine! Were not here so leave a message and have a nice day! I hope you don't. YUKI!!!_

_THAT'S MEAN! I AM MEAN YOU BRAT!"_ ***BEEP*** "OH-MY-GOD, IT'S HIM! OK, OK. Hi shuichi-sama I'm your BIGGEST FAN! You are so cute,

I adore you so much. Your violet eyes are to die for. Anyway I'm your biggest fan and I totally LOVE YOU! Ok, um... BYE. ***CLICK***

Shuichi was frozen where he was and thought. What if that was a trick?! No, no, it wasn't. He could feel his heart beat go back to normal.

"Whew! Oh yeah, I need to change out of my pajama's." Shuichi ran to his/yuki's dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Let's see blue muscle shirt, orange sweater, light green shorts, white socks, wallet, watch, and tennis shoes.

I'm ready." He ran to Yuki's office, opened the door, and tiptoed to the window making sure not to touch anything.

He looked at his watch. "Hmm, okay, it's 4:29. Yuki's coming home at 6:50. Plenty of time to leave and come back!

******************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************

"Finally!" Shuichi stretched as he finally jumped off the escape stairs, and took in a few big breaths of air.

"Ok, it's 4:37. I still have a lot of time." He smiled to himself, let's see what I should do now... *Grumble*

Shuichi looked at his stomach, and patted it.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Tummy?" He looked up. "Hmm where should I go?" He thought for a minute.

"Nah, I want ramen."

Shuichi looked for a place that didn't look dirty inside. Finally, he went down a street he didn't recognize.

"I'll remember to come back up the street." He saw a nice, new looking place, and went in. The temperature was cooler inside than out.

A pretty, attractive, waitress came and said, "May I take your orderrr... Hey! Your shuichi Shindou! Oh my god. I'm a big fan!"

Shuichi panicked inside. Crap! Wait, damn it, my sunglasses! Of all things I forgot my sunglasses!

"Um, I've heard that before..." Someone interrupted Shuichi. "Shii! Get back to work and quit drooling over our customer!"

She looked up a little worried. "Oh sorry Nisan" She looked at me.

"What would you like Mr. Shindou?"

"Umm, a number 7 with a Pepsi, please." I was still startled, what if she tells her friends?

Oh god, Yuki might find out if stupid, more girl fans came with paparazzi.

I moved in my seat a little when she came back with my food.

I ate it, and I kept burning myself by worrying too much. Well actually, I didn't burn myself until I was forced to chug the rest down. It was taking her a long time to bring my check.

His heart sank when he heard, "Yeah! Shuichi Shindou is here!" *Pause* "Yeah I doubt he knows this neighborhood.

If he runs, he won't get far." *Pause* "Yeah, text everyone." *Pause* "Your only two blocks away!? Ok, ok, run and Hurry!"

Shuichi had two options,

A. Run, run and leave the money for the food.

Or...

B. Let girls take pictures of you, touch you in wrong places, and sell the pictures to newspapers so Yuki can find out.

A! I pick A! A, A, A, I left the money and ran, only to bad I peeked around the corner of the block and saw about 20 girls running and texting.

This was my worst nightmare, coming face to face with a lot of Shuichi loving fan girls.

So he ran back down the street he didn't recognize, with tears in his eyes.

I don't want Yuki to find out! But I'm going to risk of getting lost.

He sniffled a couple times. It's because one time, as a child, he got lost. That terrified him so much, he didn't wander again.

But as you can see, he's doing it again.

But I can handle being lost. But I'm crying because, if I get lost this time, I can't call anyone! Hiro, he's sick. Can't call Yuki, well duh!

Suguru doesn't have a car or license (neither do I, yet) and we don't really get along with each other. Can't call Tohma or Mika, they'll tell Yuki just to get me in trouble.

Well Tatsuha's and Ryuichi's cell phones are always off when we get days off at work, I wonder why?

Yuki said it should be obvious what they do at home, alone with each other, cell phones off, going like damn rabbits.

I was still confused he said only a baka like me wouldn't get it.

"Shit!" Where am I? I'm still running because some one said,

"I SAW HIM TURN OVER THERE!" Run, Shuichi, run! I can't help but cry, why me?! Yuki, I'm so sorry.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

What seemed like forever, shuichi finally collapsed!

_So tired..._ "Eh, sir? Need help?" I looked up to see a man.

"Water. And a hat, if you have one." I was breathless. About 5 minutes passed and the guy came back and set the stuff by me.

"Need help young man?." I gulped the water down, almost choking on it. I finished feeling a lot better.

"Don't mention me to anyone. Especially screaming, crazy fans. Then that's all the help I need." He helped me up off the ground.

Once I had a good look at him, he looked friendly. Short brown hair, light brown eyes, and looked about in his late 40's-early 50's.

"Thanks mister, a lot." I put on the hat. "Yeah, well have a nice day and be careful, there's a lot of people you should watch out for in these Parts."

I was barely listening. "Huh, yeah, I will. Bye." Then I left. I turned around the corner, keeping my face down so pass-Byers wouldn't see my face.

Finally I turned on a deserted street and tears came to my eyes.

Where am I? It was until he turned here on this street, he remembered he was lost.

"Where the hell am I?" He said, voice shaking, he turned back to walk to the old man's house, when he turned the corner the house wasn't there.

I didn't realize how far I had gone. "No, oh-no, don't, no..." My voice shook as I sobbed. I looked at my watch.

"No, it can't be 5:48 wh..y... I ..." Why am I talking to myself, I don't care if Yuki kills me. I'm desperate to get home.

The scariest thing is that. "I'm lost." I sobbed and whispered softly at the same time.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

IM DONE!!! Sorry it's short.... It's my first fan fic please tell me if you want another chapter.

If I get enough reviews for a second chapter, I'll do it to please your GRAVITATION, hunger.

Lalalalalala Hope you liked it! Read & Review please, or shuichi will be forever lost!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I am finally writing another chap to 'I'm bored'. I decided to write this about 2 month's ago. And I wrote this story in a total of 2 or 3 hours in one day.

If I spell something wrong or make an error, please tell me. I hope you like it!

Rated mostly for curse words and mention of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation; if you say you do, you will be PWNED! ^-^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Where the hell is he?!" Growled the impatient, blonde haired novelist.

It was 7:23 and his annoying brat still wasn't home. And in a way, that annoyed him.

He had already called Hiro and mostly everyone he wanted to call. Suguru hadn't heard from him and Tatsuha never picks up the phone since he has Ryuichi 24/7.

It was obvious he said not to leave the house. In fact, he said it in Japanese AND in English, as if his brat could follow any rules as simple as that.

He's probably putting together an apology right now, for leaving the house and breaking our air conditioner.

But it doesn't take him this long to make one up because he usually repeats the same words over and over again, he's so predictable.

And at the end, he ends up crying so my only options are to forgive him so he can shut up or let him cry.

It's not like he's cheating on me right now. No, he claims he loves me. Hell, he made a game where he wont stop saying 'I love you, Yuki' until I say

'Mm-Hmm' or 'God damn it! Shut the hell up!' Then he skips off laughing and acting like a retard. If you have a more abnormal lover, let the contest begin.

He claims he loves me, and says even though I don't say it; I love him too, which I hate to admit and may never tell him, it's true... when I'm in a good mood.

Then, at the end of all his so-called 'apologies, he tells me he loves me. Well, when he's attaches his arms around my waist like a leech and I have no other option

But to hug him back. These memories are rare. And for some reason, I cherish them the most.

There's something about Shuichi that makes me want, no, need him, physically and mentally. The night Shuichi came after me in New York, I realized I actually needed him.

Not only to be there for me, but to help me forget my past and focus on him and the future. Yuki threw his cigarette bud and reached for another one, then lit it.

He took a long drag then exhaled slowly.

Speaking of the past... He thought as he clenched his teeth, accidentally leaving a bite mark on his cigarette.

Shuichi's moved on a lot from the past. A couple days later, after the accident, I offered him a free ride around the city. If he saw one of the thugs,

I would stop and beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat. He, horrified, rejected my offer.

Shuichi refuses to go into indoor parking places by himself. When we go to my car, he continuously looks around and squeezes my hand.

I don't blame him. Not after what those sorry bastards did to my Shuichi. Why him of all people! Jealous people, like Taki Aizawa, who doesn't have talent!

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized how much his anger caused him a major headache.

His doctors said try not to get so stressed out to much or surely he would get another ulcer. Why would I care what the doctors say?

I already have Shuichi worrying about me and my health. And I sure don't need Tohma telling me I need to gain weight or stop smoking and drinking to much,

Like Shuichi does already.

"Damn cheap aspirin!" He yelled as he threw the little bottle over the balcony's rail. He read the clock, 7:39. He took in a deep breath as he made a decision.

"I'm going to hunt that brat down."

*******************************************************************************************************

. So how was it? I'm sorry it's so short! I had to edit it and make sure it made sense. I put this on my Microsoft word, and let me tell you, it pissed me off!

Ha-ha, it was confusing me.

Hope I didn't bore you!!! Shuchi's perspective is going to be the next chapter.

Leave reviews and make Mia happy!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well………… I'm sorry I took long! A lot of things stress me out (Plus I got into Junjou Romantica and Hetalia Axis Powers! Oh, and Kyou Kara Maoh!!!! XD)

Hmm, thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciate them! I'm sorry if you think the story has a lot of things I can work on. T-T Hehe, I don't handle criticism well.

Only I can criticize! Ha-ha. JK, JK. I'll try my best to make more chapters for my other stories. I also made a Gravitation picture video, here's the link:

.com/watch?v=Oy8t6NAF6aA

**WARNING:** This chapter has mention of rape, mention of thugs, and mention of remembrance of rape.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone from gravitation. I'm just a fan girl who can make them do whatever I like in a fan fiction story. Mwhahaha!

* * *

It was now late and he had finally calmed down the best he could. He was in a depressed state when he met the hobo. Well, when the hobo robbed him

after groping his ass. He was about to let it slide when he realized his new lyrics were in his wallet. His I.D. wasn't a problem because he had a separate wallet

with the original one, this one being a copy. Yes, one wallet for work, one wallet for his important stuff.

Suguru would definitely kill him if he lost it since it took three whole work days to complete the song he had never finished and was left nearly blank for two

months. After a lot of arguing from Hiro, Hiro convinced Suguru that Shuichi could be left with the lyrics in his care for once, since the band was having 'trust issues'

as K pointed out, to Shuichi and Suguru in particular. Suguru would never trust me with things again if I lost them, not that he fully trusted me anyway. Plus, they

didn't start recording it until a week and no one had a copy. So Suguru and K had said.

About seven minutes later, he caught the man after running through alleys and bumping into very scary looking people and finally pinned him to a brick wall.

"Rape!" The man yelled loudly. "He's going to rob meh, too!" He looked serious, but he could easily over power me. I bet he just wanted to draw attention, I bet.

It just so happened a kid was passing and his eyes widened. He crossed his arms over his chest and ran away, yelling, "R-A-P-E, don't touch me!"

"Shh! I just want my lyrics. Have the money, I don't care!" He hissed as quietly as he could, not wanting to draw anymore attention from people who hadn't noticed

the two. The man made a suspicious look then gave me the wallet. I rummaged through the wallet until I took out two folded sheets and sighed with relief. I gave

the man the wallet and began to walk away.

I stopped as his gruffly voice asked, "I-is there any way's I can repay you?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't believe what he just said. Plus he had

a weird accent. (1)

"Anyway you can repay me for my stolen wallet? Directions, if you could read." He spat out coldly. He was a little ashamed at how mean he was acting to the man.

Normally, he would be his happy self, but no. He was about to be murdered for something he didn't mean to do. Plus this man stole his wallet!

"In fact, I can's read, you little insect." He growled. My eyes brightened with hope, until I realized he probably didn't know where that deserted park was at that

he and Yuki liked, first met at, and went to all the time. And it didn't help not knowing where he lived because they just moved into a new apartment about a week

ago and it's way closer to that park.

"You probably don't know the park…" I mumbled. He grunted and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right, I knows' every park's in all of Japan! Well, I may be's exagerat'n a little, but I know a lot of parks, son."

And that's how I ended up walking down these strange, graffiti, trashed, nearly abandoned roads and alleys. He told me where to go, and I made sure I listened

closely, since I had a short attention span. Turns out I was only about 9 blocks away. And if I estimate, that's about a mile and a half, maybe two, since I also have

to go through alleys.

It was starting to get cold. He shivered. After all, his upper half was okay, but he was wearing those worn, green shorts.

He looked at his watch, not the least bit surprised it was now past 6:50. In fact, it was 7:50 and the things he's done today do not add up to the late time.

Well, to him it didn't, after all he's been through, it should have been later. So he did the last thing he could think of; run.

Without the hobo telling him, he knew this side of town was bad. In fact, that was one reason he was running. The sooner he got away from this bad side of town,

the better. He didn't want to get in some sort of trouble, for he knew Yuki wouldn't be able to protect or help him.

And so running he did.

Running exhausted him. Sure, at the game show he did some time ago, he ran the best he could on the machine. But that was the determination he had for Yuki and

proving himself worthy of being in a band and having talent. After all, that game show did help his publicity. In the end, he did get Yuki, and his band became well known.

Was he actually going to waste all that hard work by going home and have Yuki murder him? He didn't want to answer that.

He turned into an alley, wanting to avoid a group of scary looking men, or gang, ahead of him with bandana's tied around their heads. He was about to turn the last corner,

to get back to the main road and continue his journey, but he froze and his eyes widened in fear. In front of him were thugs. He could tell, by the way they looked, talked,

and the way they stood. Not to mention a knife he saw barely sticking from two of their pockets. They were gambling for money. Rolling dice, and placing bets.

But thugs made him remember… It made him remember that night clearly. The nightmare's he had that took a hold of him every night after the attack for three weeks.

Even though he tried to forget; it wouldn't leave his mind. It scared him that he still knew every single word said to every breath taken. That night…

_After he kicked me, Taki got impatient. _

_No matter how hard he kicked or punched me, I refused to scream. I didn't want to satisfy him with giving in, letting him win. I would cry and gasp, but he wasn't satisfied, _

_he wanted to hear my scream as surrender. He finally got impatient with me, so he told them to go ahead with what they wanted with me. _

_Sure enough, they used me to satisfy their perverted needs. It didn't help as Taki was laughing cruelly, and taking pictures. His droopy eyes were filled with amusement _

_and he had a big smirk on his face from the pain my small body was enduring. The other thugs were laughing as one of them trusted into me mercilessly, my body burned,_

_I still didn't scream. Everyone teased me because of my 'pathetic' crying and shivering, they called me a wimpy virgin. But I could tell they were happy my inside was tight._

_They all enjoyed my pain. But Taki was the one who enjoyed it the most. And to top it off, at the end of my torture, he made a hard kick to the lower of my back and it made _

_me want to scream. So I did and he finally left me there, thugs leaving the other direction._

Suddenly, Shuichi snapped back into reality because the brick corner he unnoticeably slammed into was digging into the right side of his cheek and arm; it being sharp. Why

would thugs trigger that memory of them, even though he knew he had gotten over them, a little anyway?

Then, he suddenly realized that the thugs weren't the only things standing out to him. One person stood out from the rest. A familiar feared face, leaning against another

brick building, casually talking as if he belonged, talking like he feared no one in the world. He knew the name; he could never forget that name. It haunted him, he wished

to forget it. The name panicked him when he heard it. That name, that face he will never forget… Taki Aizawa.

* * *

I'm not sure if people can have those kinds of accents in Japanese. But, this is my fan fiction, so… ^-^

**ScarletImperfectionist: **Thank you for your advice! I'll try to make the chapters more understandable. I wrote these stories' last year, so I can see

your point of it being a bit confusing. ^-^

So how was it? Yeah, I'm sorry for putting Shuichi through this, but I guess it just happens. Someone's got to write their ideas into stories. Anyways, I think I've got

a pretty good Idea as to where I'm headed with this.

I'm going to edit my chapters, try to make them make more sense. The second chapter, I'm not proud of. I usually try to make my fics a little longer than 1,000

words, but I didn't for that one. I only made it in the seven hundred and something, so I will make that one longer. Please review!!!


End file.
